Tin Man Meets the Wizard
by andromeda90
Summary: Sometimes, you feel like there is nothing more to life, and suddenly you find yourself in a tornado being dropped of in a place so bright you have to squint to be able to see and where every one suddenly breaks into a song.CG slash


I have been watching the Wizard of OZ on TV and then I have the movie so I've been watching it over and over again...I am in an OZ obsession! And I was thinking...imagine what would happen if the characters we love fell into the Wizard of Oz world...because the Tin Man is pretty dark and the Wizard of Oz is so bright...and here are the results! Sorry for the wackyness, but come on, it was bound to be wacky, it's the Wizard of Oz, that in itself is wacky!

* * *

Title: Tin Man Meets the Wizard

Pairing: Cain/Glitch

warning: wacky...pretty much says it all...oh and slash, but duh...

Summary: Sometimes, you feel like there is nothing more to life, and suddenly you find yourself in a tornado being dropped of in a place so bright you have to squint to be able to see and where every one suddenly breaks into a song.

* * *

Tin Man Meets the Wizard

* * *

He couldn't quite place it, but he was sure that there was something going on. He didn't know why, but he was sure danger was coming straight towards him. He frowned and looked around, watching as the bushes around him moved violently forward. The leaves were picked up and zoomed past him. His hair was whipping all around and it was beginning to worry him.

He didn't know why, but those clouds were looking mighty suspicious. They were really dark, almost like a storm. Which was weird because hadn't it been sunny a few minutes ago? Or maybe it had been stormy the whole day, he couldn't recall...

"Glitch!!"

He turned around and saw Cain, holding tightly onto his hat, making his way over.

"Come on, hurry up!"

Glitch frowned, confused as to why they were leaving. They couldn't leave, after all, they had promised DG to hang out with her in the maze. Cain finally reached him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, only to realize that his voice was carried of by the wind. Oh that nasty, violent wind which had come out of nowhere. It had been sunny a few minutes ago, wait, hadn't it? He couldn't remember...

Cain just tugged Glitch along, who just allowed himself to be dragged off. He looked back and noticed a big tornado making his way over to them. He frowned, not remembering seeing that there before. It then registered that there was tornado right behind them. This cause him to quickly speed up. He saw DG motioning them to hurry up. She was also having trouble walking, the skirt of her dress was flying all over the place. Somehow, Raw looked mighty funny with his fur flying all over. He couldn't help giggling, but quickly stopped at Cain's glare.

The four were trying to head inside the castle, but it was too late, they made it into Ahamo's old workshop, shack, place. Glitch didn't know what it was, but he was sure that the rickety old thing wouldn't put much fight against the strong, huge tornado. He wrapped his arms around Cain's neck and hid his face in Cain's chest. Cain backed into a corner, and sunk down, Glitch in his lap. With one arm he tugged DG close and with the other he pulled Raw down. The four held tightly unto each other. They listened as the wind howled outside, as branches smacked into the shack. Suddenly, the little cabin began shaking terrible and shelves began to fall on them, hitting them and knocking them out.

* * *

DG slowly opened her eyes, mind a bit fuzzy. She pushed the wood off of her and pushed some of the stuff away from the others. She sat up and looked around. The shack was still intact. She reached over and shook the closest person, Glitch. He just groaned and buried himself deeper into Cain's arms, if that was even possible. DG grinned, finding it cute, but then she remembered the tornado. This caused her to shake Glitch a bit harder. Glitch groaned and pulled back. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, finally settling his eyes upon DG.

"Princess! What are you doing here? In my room?" He asked confused. DG raised an eyebrow and pointed to Cain and Raw. Glitch looked at Raw and then at Cain.

"Why are you all in my room?" He asked again, clearly confused.

"Won't answer for Cain, because I don't really want to think about why he would be in your room, but...wait up, we are not in your room." DG frowned. Raw pulled black and blinked. He looked around, his eyes widened as he saw the fallen shelves around them.

"I guess we made it." Cain grumbled, looking at them warily. Glitch grinned and nodded, before frowning unsure of what they had made. He wondered if it was food...

DG stood up and helped Raw to his feet.

"Get up, sweetheart." Cain muttered, causing Glitch to flush and scramble to his feet. Cain got up and dusted his hat, before placing it firmly upon his head.

"Alright, I guess we should head back." Cain said, dusting his coat. Glitch went over to the window and frowned. There were trees flying outside. He didn't know canoes could fly around either! That was surprising! The things he learned! Wait a sec, was that a horse? Glitch was really confused now, because he was sure that horses did not fly. Wait a second, maybe they did? But, he had been on one, and he hadn't flown on it...wait...had he?

"Hey...do...umm...horses fly?" He turned and asked his friends...well, he wasn't sure what to call Cain, because he didn't feel like a friend...was there a name for it? Oh...he couldn't define it, could he?

"No, they don't."

Glitch frowned, confused as to what Cain was referring to.

"They don't what?"

"Fly."

Glitch quickly remembered the flying horses.

"Are you sure, cause there is one...or I think there was one flying..." Glitch looked back out the window. He heard Cain sigh and DG giggle. They all crowded around the window. There was nothing and suddenly a horse passed by the window.

"Hey! They do fly!" Glitched turned and looked at the other three only to be faced with pale, wide eyed, and shocked faces.

"Err...guys?"

DG groaned and slumped down onto the ground.

"We are inside the tornado, aren't we?" She huffed. Raw placed his hand on DG's shoulder, feeling her frustration.

"I believe we are." Cain nodded. DG suddenly stood up, angrily. Raw and Cain quickly stepped right next to Glitch, and the three watched as DG went off.

"I can't believe it! Another storm! What now? I'm going to end up being the cousin of a witch? Am I going to end up being the evil witch! Huh? HUH?"

The three just looked at each other and decided to stay quiet. She turned and glared at them. Suddenly, the house began to whirled around and it began to drop.

"AHHHH!!!" Glitch screamed, clutching unto Cain's neck for dear life. DG quickly got over her anger and hugged Cain's right arm. Raw held unto Cain's left arm.

"DG, I'M SORRY I NEVER TAUGHT YOU TO DANCE!"

"RAW, I KNOW KALM WILL BE ALRIGHT!"

"CAIN, JEB DOES LOVE YOU!"

"GLITCH! I REALLY CARE FOR YOU!"

"I CARE FOR YOU too!!!" Glitch ended in a whisper as the cabin stopped whirling and it stopped falling. They all looked at each other, before quickly pulling away.

"Alright." DG moved over, determinedly to the door.

"Oh no! Who knows what await us!" Glitch wrung his hands, nervously. Cain took out his gun and held it slightly up, ready. DG took a deep breath and opened the door. The four stepped out and looked around in awe.

"This is beautiful!" Glitch gasped, while the other three just nodded, gawking at the flowers and vibrant colors.

"I think it is a bit too bright." Cain said, placing his gun back into his holster. Raw walked over to some flowers and smiled, leaning in to smell them. He then felt a sudden frightened feeling and saw the flowers squirm. He quickly took a few steps back and eyed the bushes warily, unsure of what to make of what he had just seen.

"Yes, it is a bit bright. It is still beautiful though." She stayed close to Cain and Glitch. Glitch seemed to be glued to Cain, which she figured, Cain didn't mind. Glitch walked over to the bush that Raw was staring at and picked up a flower. He quickly yelped and dropped the flower when beady little eyes locked their gaze upon him.

"Glitch, stop playing around." Glitch quickly grabbed Raw and pulled him back and over to Cain.

"The flowers move and they have eyes and they can talk! Can't you hear them giggling!" Glitch cried. Cain and DG just looked at him, unsure of what to make out of what he had just said. They knew Glitch said things that he saw, but he jumbled them up so they didn't sound like something logical.

They couldn't look into it more, because Glitch suddenly pointed over to the sky. They turned and noticed a hot pink bubble, growing larger and larger as well as coming nearer and nearer. Cain had his gun out and pointing at it. DG had her hand up, in case she needed to use some magic. Raw had his claws out and Glitch was in his fighting stance. They waited and slowly the bubble disappeared to show a lady, wearing a pink gown and a huge crown. She carried a wand on her left hand and was smiling a little too kindly if they asked Cain. Glitch was trying his best to adjust his eyes for the pink and the sparkles were blinding him. Raw just sniffed, before smiling feeling a calming energy radiating from the lady in pink. DG was just eyeing her, unsure of what to expect and wondering why someone would wear such a dress.

"Well, hello, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" she directed her question to DG. DG glared at her and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I am NOT a witch." She emphasized the not, to make sure there were no misunderstandings.

"Well, is he the witch?" She pointed to Raw.

"Raw? No, he is an empath." DG rolled her eyes.

"Is he?" The wand was pointed at Cain, who still had his gun out.

"Nope, he's a tin man and before you ask, neither is he." DG sighed, beating the pink lady before she got to Glitch.

"Alright, well, the munchkins called me, saying a witch had dropped a house on the old Wicked Witch of the East. And here you are, there is the house, and that is all that is left of the old Wicked Witch of the East." the pink lady pointed back to the house, where a pair of feet covered by red slippers stuck from under the house.

"Well, what do you know, we just killed a witch. That was a lot easier than killing that witch in Azkadellia." Glitch frowned, tilting his head to the side and inching over to poke at the feet. Cain reached out and grabbed Glitch's arm, not letting him get close to the dead witch.

"Stay." Glitch pouted, but he did as told.

"Who are you?" Raw asked, inching closer to the pink lady.

"Why, I am Glenda, the good witch of the North." Glenda stated proudly.

"What in This world are munchkins?" Cain asked, hearing a set of giggles all around and remembering the munchkins from the O.Z.

"Oh! Is it those flowers that giggle and stare at you?!" Glitch asked, forgetting all about the witch. Glenda laughed and nodded.

"Come out! Come out! Munchkins! It is alright! The wicked witch of the east is gone! You are all saved!" She called out. DG quickly stepped back and unto Cain's side as little people came out of the bushes. Glitch squeaked and looked at every one wide eyed, his arm still in the grasp of Cain's hand, keeping him from going over and poking at them. Raw looked at them and cocked his head to the side.

"Seem...familiar." He stated.

"I have this sudden memory of a cage." Glitch frowned. DG frowned as she remembered that and realized it was best for Glitch to not remember that part.

"I guess those are the things you heard giggling." DG cut in before Glitch's mind brought up the memory.

The munchkins crowded around them. Cain had his gun out and watched them all, suspicious of them.

"They are way too happy and too giddy." he muttered, glaring at them all.

"Well, we did just kill their witch." Glitch chirped, waving and trying to reach over to pat one in the head. Cain tugged his arm, causing Glitch to pout but to stay still for a few more minutes.

"Hello." DG greeted them all, nervously.

"We thank you very sweetly for doing it so neatly." one of the munchkin spoke up.

"You've killed her so completely that we thank you very sweetly." another stepped up.

The four just looked at each other.

"They are a little too happy about killing someone, aren't they?" Glitch muttered, looking at them, uneasily.

"Let the joyous news be spread!" Glenda paused, before continuing, "The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!"

"Ding dong! The Wicked Witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!"

Cain began to slightly move away, very slowly, away from the singing munckins.

"What is up with the singing?" DG asked, eyeing all the munchkins. It was, needless to say, bizarre.

"I'm telling, it isn't right to be that happy over the death of someone." Glitch stated, nodding his head. He then frowned.

"Where we that happy when OZ was saved?" he asked, not remembering any dancing or singing. He was relieved but he couldn't remember feeling that glee of killing someone. Maybe he had felt that glee? He highly doubted that Cain would have danced and sung, though. That was a funny thought, though, Glitch giggled.

"I think we need to leave and find a way to get back." Cain cut in, making no room for argument. They inched slowly, away from the munchkins who were still singing away.

"Shouldn't we ask them for directions?" Glitch inquired, looking around and not seeing anything familiar.

"They are too busy singing, I even wonder if they noticed that we are gone." DG watched as the munchkins kept on dancing merrily.

"Oh look! A huge lollipop!" Glitch said, excitedly. He was stopped from running over and taking the lollipop by Cain's hand on his arm.

"Got to go Glitch."

"But I want a lollipop!"

"I'll get you one when we get home." Cain rolled his eyes, but it made Glitch happy.

The singing and the merrymaking was stopped by an explosion.

"I thought you said she was DEAD!!!" Glitch screeched, pointing over to the green witch.

"Oh, that was her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East. This is the Wicked Witch of the West, and she is much worst than the other one!" Glenda explained, smiling happily as she appeared behind them. Cain had his gun pointed at the witch, glaring at her. Glitch was still getting over the fact that Glenda just appeared behind them like that.

"Who killed my sister?!" The wicked witch screeched.

"She did!" Glitch chirped, pointing to Glenda and looking as innocent as possible. Cain shrugged and nodded while DG just smiled innocently. Raw hid behind Glitch, and just looked on, nervously.

"Leave them alone." Glenda frowned.

"You stay out of this, Glenda! I come to avenge my sister!!" She laughed. The four winced at the sound of her laugh.

"Look, it wasn't out fault that your sister flew under our umm, house." DG explained.

"She was there, and there was no way of stopping the house from landing on her. We didn't mean to." DG tried to smooth things out.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to kill her with the house, maybe with something else but definitely not the house." Glitch nodded. Cain sighed and looked at Glitch, who just looked at Cain, confused. Cain shook his head and looked back at the witch.

"Have you forgotten the red slippers?" The witch quickly went over to her sister, but the slippers were gone and the feet shriveled up.

"Eww." DG and Glitch chorused while Cain made a face.

"Where are they?"

"Here they are, and there they will stay." Glenda pointed to DG's feet.

"Hey! DG! When did you put the slippers on?" Glitch asked, pointing at the slippers. The witch walked menacingly over to them but Cain pulled the trigger, causing her to quickly pull back.

"I'll get you my pretty! You and your guards as well!" she screeched before quickly vanishing in smoke.

"Well, that was exciting. Let's go home, now." Glitch turned to the others, who turned around and began walking away.

"I believe you should go to see the wizard, he'll know how to get you home." Glenda smiled at them, putting an arm around DG's shoulders. DG frowned but felt rude shrugging the arm off.

"Alright...a wizard...didn't we went to see one before?" Glitch frowned.

"Vapors." Raw commented, helping Glitch along.

"Right, right. Mystic man." Glitch nodded.

"Just follow the yellow brick road!" Glenda motioned to the yellow brick road painted on the ground. Glenda then vanished into the hot pink bubble and floated away.

"I want to do that one day." Glitch muttered as DG just sighed and looked at the yellow road. She noticed the swirl and instead of starting at the beginning she just went straight to the exit.

"Come on, guys. Let's hurry up and leave. The singing is annoying me." She grumbled.

"Definately, annoying. No wonder the wicked witch of the east terrorized them. They sang too much." Cain sighed, putting his gun away.

"Can I take one." Glitch sighed, as he was dragged away. Raw just laughed as he followed along.

"No, they are not pets Glitch. Besides, they don't shut up." Cain huffed.

"I do hope the Wizard of Oz here is not on vapors." DG said as she fell back behind Cain, who once again took the leading position, watching out for the others. He had yet to release Glitch, who he knew would wonder off and look at the pretty flowers. They couldn't afford to be delayed. It was his job to take care and watch out of the royal family.

* * *

"Can we take a moment to rest?" Glitch whined. Cain stopped as they came unto a crossroad.

"Thank you." Glitch sunk down to the ground. Cain hesitated for a few seconds, but finally he let go of Glitch's arm.

"Well, we got to choose one." DG frowned, glancing at both roads.

"Which?" Raw looked from one to the other one.

"That way is a very nice way."

Glitch looked over at the scarecrow and frowned. He was sure he had heard it talk. Glitch shook his head and glanced back at Cain who was deciding with DG which way to go.

"That way is pleasant too."

Glitch looked back at the scarecrow. He was sure the scarecrow was pointing the other way just a few minutes ago. But then again, maybe he wasn't. But...but...he could clearly remember the scarecrow pointing the other way.

"Of course! People do go both ways!"

Glitch stood up, wide eyed.

"Oh my God! It talked!" Glitch walked over to the scarecrow, excitedly. Cain looked over and groaned, quickly catching up to Glitch.

"Glitch, what are you doing!"

"It talked Cain! It talked!" Glitch pointing to the scarecrow, who much to Cain's disbelieve was moving and talking.

"What the?!" DG looked at the scarecrow, unsure if what she was seeing was real.

"Maybe we are all in vapors?" She muttered.

"Come on Glitch, leave the scarecrow alone. We got to go." Cain tugged Glitch away.

"Ahh, but look at it. It is all lonely."

"It's a scarecrow."

"Have a heart!" Glitch pouted. DG frowned and walked over.

"Kiddo!" Cain frowned, realizing his other charge was already helping the scarecrow down.

"Hello! My name is DG, that's Raw, Cain, and Glitch." She introduced everyone as she bent the nail behind the scarecrow, causing him to slide down.

"Why thank you!" The scarecrow grinned, stuffing his straw back into his shirt. Cain, Glitch and Raw stood back as DG helped the scarecrow up.

"Hey, zipperhead, he reminds me of you." Cain muttered. Glitch frowned and looked at the scarecrow.

"I don't look yellow, do I? I know for sure I am white as snow." Glitch huffed. DG stepped back as the scarecrow began his song.

"I meant the whole not having a mind." Cain said, unable to look away from the dancing scarecrow.

"I never thought I would see such a thing." DG couldn't look away either. Raw also, was enthralled by the dancing strawman.

Glitch was not amused. He glared at the scarecrow and began tugging at Cain.

"Let's go." he pouted, trying his best to walk off.

"Can't leave him here." DG said, watching as the scarecrow had to stuff himself again.

"There is only room for one head case." Glitch huffed. Cain sighed but followed after Glitch.

"If he follows, he follows, DG." Cain ushered DG along. Raw shot one last glance at the still dancing scarecrow, before moving along.

* * *

Glitch reached over for a shiny red apple. He had gotten Cain to let them stop for a few minutes of rest. Now, he was hungry and he wanted a shiny, juicy apple. He wasn't sure why, but he had a nagging memory concerning sleeping and apples. Anyhow, at the moment he was reaching the apple and aha! Glitch grinned until he was swapped by the tree...wait...he was swapped by the tree?! Glitch scurried back and ran into Cain.

"The tree hit me!" Glitch cried out. Cain wanted to say that the tree couldn't possibly have hit him, but after watching a scarecrow dance, he wasn't too sure about that.

"Hey!" Cain looked over to DG who was getting into a fight with the tree. Raw was collecting apples that were falling from the fight.

"Come on, Glitch. Raw has some apples for you." Cain pushed Glitch over to Raw. Glitch quickly ran over and helped collect apples. DG reached over behind a bush, but her hand touched metal. She quickly brought her hand back. She stood up and looked over. There was a tin man, an actual tin man. She looked at him, completely unsure if this was really happening.

"Hey, look! An actual tin man!" Glitch cried out, standing right next to DG.

"Need. Help." Raw muttered, grabbing the oil can.

"Hey, Cain! Do the honors!" Glitch grinned picking up the oil can from Raw and giving it to Cain. DG couldn't help but giggle at Cain's incredulous look at the tin man.

"Go on. Help out your buddy." Cain just glared at Glitch, but he went ahead and oiled up the tin man.

"Why thank you!" the tin man grinned, smiling warmly at them.

"Great, now let's go." Cain growled, putting the oil can down.

"Are you alright, Mr. Tin Man?" DG asked him, acting as if she hadn't heard Cain. Cain sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why, no. I don't have a heart." The tin man said, brokenly.

"Ain't that weird, he doesn't have a heart either." Glitch poked Cain.

"Literally." Cain grumbled.

"Ah, you'll always be my one and only Tin man!" Glitch hugged Cain. Cain's cheeks turned the faintest shade of red.

DG sighed as the tin man broke into a song.

"Come on you guys, let's go. The scarecrow can keep it company." DG began walking off. Raw scurried after her. Cain walked on, with Glitch hanging of his arm.

"Now! Now! Not so fast!" The witch cried out, creating a fireball but before she could hurl it at them, Cain shot at her. She quickly vanished.

"Hmm, she doesn't seem like a strong witch, does she?" Glitch said as they kept on walking as if the witch hadn't showed up at all. Cain just shrugged and placed his gun back in his holster.

* * *

"This place sure is dark." Glitch said as he looked around.

"And yet, it still bright." DG mused. A roaring made them all freeze up.

"Was that you, Raw?" Glitch turned to Raw, who shook his head.

"Not me."

DG frowned and looked around.

"Can't stay here. It is getting dark, and we have to get back home." DG walked on. Glitch had let go of Cain and trailed behind him. A loud roar caused him to latch unto Cain again.

From the bushes there emerged...a lion?

"I think that is a lion." DG muttered as the large cat glared at them.

"Me?" Raw frowned, eyeing the roaring lion. Cain had his gun out and was pointing it at the lion.

"Ah, doesn't that bring memories." Glitch said. Cain shot Glitch a look, before glaring back at the lion, who was shaking like a leaf and staring at the gun.

"Well, so much for king of the forest." Glitch chirped as the lion had a emotional breakdown.

"Are you alright?" DG asked him. Raw was dissatisfied with the lion, not seeing a resemblance at all.

"I'm sorry! Didn't have to pull the gun out on me." he cried. Cain just sighed and put the gun away again.

"Come on, kid. Let's go, let the tin man and scarecrow deal the cowardly lion." Cain grumbled. DG patted the lion, feeling the lion was gong to start a song. She stood up and walked briskly over to the others. As they made their way, they could hear the lions loud voice singing something about nerves.

"Hmm, well, he and I are both missing our nerves!" Glitch frowned.

"Different types of nerves." Cain muttered.

"Why do they all sing?" DG said, puzzled over all of the singing they had encounter.

"I enjoy the dancing!" Glitch cried out. Cain groaned as Glitch went on about his rhythm, again. The hard part was trying to keep his mind to sticking to dancing and not deviating to other more, fun, activities that concerned rhythm.

* * *

DG looked at all the flowers.

"What is up with all the flowers?" She asked, not happy at all. She was tired and wanted to go home, was that really so much to ask?

"Don't know, kid. But come on, Emerald City is right over there." Cain trudged on. DG shrugged and walked on as well, getting sleepier and sleepier. The other three also began to feel really tired.

"Cain, I am sleepy. I can't keep my eyes open. I don't think this is a good thing." He muttered, leaning into Cain as all four sunk to the ground.

"Hmm." Cain felt himself also falling asleep until something cold began falling on him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"It's snowing!" Glitch cried out, still half on top of Cain.

"Flowers. Witch." Raw frowned, getting up and shaking the snow from his fur. DG rubbed her eyes and stood up as well.

"Sweetheart?"

Glitch looked down at Cain's waiting eyes. He frowned, before noticing he was on top of Cain. He quickly stood up. Cain stretched and placed his hat on his head.

"Come on, let's go."

Suddenly they heard voices singing around them.

"You're out of the woods. You're out of the dark. You're out of the night."

They looked at each other.

"Please tell me that you all hear that song." Glitch looked at them. They nodded causing him to sigh in relief. He was not THAT crazy. That was good.

"Alright, that is weird. Maybe we should just keep going." Cain said, already starting to walk. The rest hurried along.

* * *

"You know, the song was nice the first time I heard it. No wait, isn't this the first time I heard it?" Glitch frowned.

"We are here." DG sighed in relief. Cain knocked and rang the bell, being in a hurry and all.

"Can't you read the sign?!" A little man said as he stuck his head out of a circular window.

"What sign?" DG frowned.

"It doesn't matter what sign. We need to see the wizard." Cain cut in, glaring at the man.

"Why! No one can see the wizard! Not even I have seen the wizard!" the little man shrieked.

"Well, then how do you know there is one?" DG rolled her eyes. Cain took out his gun again and smirked at the poor man.

"Glenda." Raw spoke up.

"Oh yes! That bright lady sent us!" Glitch chirped, pointing to DG's slippers.

"Oh my! Why didn't you say so! Come on in!" the doors opened up.

"Great, now, where is the wizard?" DG asked urgently as they made their way inside the city.

"Here! We'll freshen you up!" the man motioned for them to get on the carriage that was drawn by a purple horse.

"There aren't those type of horses in OZ." Glitch poked the horse. Cain grabbed Glitch's hand and tugged him along.

"We need to talk to the Wizard, now. No freshening up needed." Cain grumbled, walking over to the doors.

"Well, they sure have wonderful singing voices." Glitch said as he watched every one dance and sing along.

"I won't be able to see the munchkins back home the same." DG muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well, let us get home." Cain opened the big doors and made his way down the hall.

"Is it just me or is this creepy."

"Its just you." Glitch glared at Cain.

"I don't know Cain. So far, I don't really feel like this wizard will be able to get us home." DG frowned, feeling uneasy and worrying about not ever seeing OZ again.

"It's a start, besides, we have no other leads." Cain sighed pushing open the doors and walking into a rather big room.

"Wow, that looks cool. Maybe I can take it apart!" Glitch cried out excitedly.

"Who dares-"

"Umm, sir, we were wondering if you knew of a way to get us home." DG spoke up, getting straight to the point.

Glitch frowned as he heard some commotion outside and people screaming and the sound of DG's name being spoken. Which was weird because he was sure they hadn't given their names up to them. He shook his head and focused back on the Wizard.

"We would appreciate it, if you told us, right now." Cain pressed on.

"Bring me the broom of the wicked witch of the west and then I shall fulfill your wishes. Now go!"

The four looked at each other and sighed.

"Great. Another journey. Think she would just give it to us if we asked nicely." Glitch pouted, having gotten his hopes up about going home.

"Don't know, but I'm pretty sure that it shouldn't take that long to get the broom. Come on."

* * *

"Dark." Raw looked up at the stormy clouds.

"I don't know about you, but the witch needs to find a new place to live at. Even in Azkadellia's reign, the palace was nice, dark looking but nice." Glitch wrinkled his nose as he looked at the dead trees, all around.

"Hey look! Sign! I would turn back if I were you!" Glitch muttered, frowning in confusion. The sign would turn back if it was me? Well, if it was me, it would forget why it was turning back! Wouldn't it? Maybe it would forget it was even a sign!

"Glitch." Glitch looked up and grinned, running over to catch up to the others.

"Alright, so what is the plan?" DG muttered as they inched closer to the castle.

"Err, guys!" Glitch pointed to the blue, flying monkeys coming their way.

"Didn't Azkadellia have some of those, expect a bit more..." Glitch muttered, trying to come up with a word.

"They don't look like much, do they?" DG said.

"But there are many of them, and there is something about large numbers!" Cain muttered pushing them to hurry up and run.

The monkeys all flew down and swarm around them.

"GET OFF!!" Glitch cried out, smacking at them. He pushed and bit some of them. He was not about to let this cheap wannabe flying monkeys get the best of him. He could hear shooting and Raw's roaring near by. Suddenly, the monkeys all flew off.

"LET GO!!"

Glitch looked up and noticed a bunch of monkeys, carrying someone. Someone who bore a resemblance to DG...hmm...

"Come on! We got to get DG!"

Glitch's eyes widened. Oh my! That had been DG! He quickly helped Raw up and ran after Cain.

* * *

DG groaned and glared at the witch who was ranting on about the slippers. She just hoped the witch didn't break into a jig because she would definitely go deaf and would be traumatized for life. She just nodded sweetly as the witch left.

"Alright, my life is on the hands of this?" DG picked up the hourglass. She turned it around and all the red sand that had spilled unto the bottom soon went back to its original side. DG then turned it back down.

"Well, if I keep this up, I'll live for a good amount of time." DG shrugged, turning the hourglass here and there, resetting the time.

* * *

Cain frowned as he watched the soldiers march into the castle. Really, it was like he was reliving that one time he had to rescue DG. It was so surreal. He turned to Glitch who was talking about...signs?

"Glitch!" he hissed, causing Glitch to stop and glare at him.

"We need to rescue DG, remember?" Cain glared at him, not faced at all by Glitch's glare.

"Oh! Right! Ready, Raw?" Glitch grinned at Raw, who nodded.

"Follow my lead." Cain muttered, slowly inching down, slowly.

"Always." Glitch muttered back, following.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, just watching the soldiers go in. Then they were jumped by three soldiers. After some tussling around, and much struggling by Glitch, the three heroes were dresses up as the soldiers.

"I never thought I would have to wear a dress." Glitch muttered, tugging at his coat.

"This hat is ruining my other hat." Cain frowned, glaring up at the gray, fluffy hat.

"Smells." Raw wrinkled his nose. Glitch nodded.

"Alright. Shh." Cain quickly join the line of soldiers. Glitch and Raw scurried after him, marching into the castle.

"Okay, now how do we find DG?" Glitch frowned.

A sudden crash caused Glitch to jump. Cain looked up and noticed the stairs.

"I bet that was her. Come on." Cain quickly climbed the stairs. DG on the other side of the door had been ramming the door with stuff, figuring it would have to give sooner or later.

"DG?!"

"Glitch!?" DG grinned.

"Stand back, kid." Cain warned, shooting at the door and quickly opening it.

"So glad to see you guys!" DG hugged her three friends.

"Come on, kid, no time to waste." Cain motioned them to go down the stairs. Of course, the witch quickly appeared, surrounding them. Glitch gulped, until he noticed the chandelier above the soldiers' heads. He tugged at Cain's arm and pointed at the chandelier. Cain quickly shot the rope, bringing it down.

"Go! Go!" Cain grabbed DG and pushed her to the side. The four ran out to the castle walls.

"I hate heights." Glitch whimpered, making sure to not look over the edge. The ran to one side but the soldiers were there and the soldiers soon closed in from the other side.

"Mwwaahh! Now you will all die and one of you will have the pleasure of seeing the other three die first!" the witch cried as she formed a fireball. DG grabbed the bucket of water and threw it at the witch, putting the fire out.

"Look what you have done! I'm melting! MELTING!!!" The witch screeched.

"I don't know about you, but that is gross." Glitch muttered, as the witch slowly melted, leaving just her clothes there.

"Right. We just killed another witch." Cain sighed. DG frowned and reached over for the broom.

"That is the weirdest way of killing a witch. Melting her?" DG sighed and watched at the soldiers cheered for the dead witch.

"Alright, we got the broom!" Glitch grinned.

"We can head home now, finally." DG sighed in relief as they quickly made their way back to Emerald City, the soldiers cheering them on.

"Its nice to have people appreciate you! Especially when you are worth nothing." Glitch sighed wistfully, waving good bye to the soldiers. His hand was quickly grabbed by Cain. Glitch pouted. Cain just smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"You are worth more than anything." Cain muttered, before letting go of Glitch's hand and walking briskly away. Glitch just stared at Cain's retreating back, surprised. DG nudged him along, grinning.

"He is learning, Glitch. After all, it is hard to get your heart back after eight years of solitude." DG smiled reassuringly, before rushing after Cain. Glitch smiled and also ran to catch up. He couldn't wait to go home, with everyone, especially Cain.

* * *

"Alright, so we are here." Cain grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets as DG presented the broom.

"Now tell us how to get home." DG frowned, glaring up at the floating head of the wizard. Raw looked around and tugged at Glitch's sleeve. Glitch looked at Raw curiously, who was pointing to a green curtain. Every thing was green there, it reminded Glitch of the emerald. Maybe there was some connection with the importance of the emerald and the importance of the Emerald City? He shook his head at the thought, and walked over to the curtain. He tugged it but it wouldn't budge, so he tried it again, ending sprawled on the floor with half of the curtain in his hands.

"Oops." Glitch muttered, starring wide eyed at the cloths in his hands.

"Glitch!" Cain quickly rushed over to his side, helping him up.

"You!" DG stormed over to the wizard. She couldn't believe that through all this time, this man had been the wizard!

"You better be able to get us home!" She growled, pulling the sleeves of her dress, up. Glitch held on to Cain as he regained his balance. He frowned and stared at the wizard.

"Yes! Yes! Uhum!" The wizard tidied up his tie.

"Only way is for me to take you there myself! Come now!" the wizard walked out.

"Somehow, that doesn't comfort me at all." Glitch shrugged.

"We really have no other choice but to follow. Maybe under it all, he is a wizard and he can get us back home." DG grumbled, following the wizard. Raw took one last look around, before following DG.

"Cain, what if we can't go home?" Glitch looked at Cain, worriedly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll find a way." Cain gave a tiny reassuring smile, before pushing Glitch forward.

Glitch quickly caught up to DG and Raw. The four made it outside and saw an air balloon.

"It reminds me of my dad's!" DG muttered, watching as the wizard fixed it up.

"Do we really trust that wizard with the balloon?" Cain asked, eyeing the balloon warily.

Glitch walked over and tugged at the ropes holding the balloon down.

"Glitch!" Cain pulled Glitch away, before he accidently released the balloon.

"Yeah, well, you guys want to chance it?" DG asked them, also looking at the balloon nervously. Glitch would rather stay there, with the singing munchkins than end up god knows where with that wizard. He just didn't seem right to Glitch.

"There must be another way, DG." Cain muttered. DG nodded and began to untie the ropes.

"Wait! Are you not coming with me?!" the wizard called out as the balloon began to rise. Cain and Raw loosened the other sets of ropes. Every one waved good bye to the wizard.

"Well, I guess off we go again?" DG sighed.

"Hey!" Glitch pointed up to where Glenda was coming down from.

"Its Glenda!" DG said excitedly.

"Hopefully she knows a way out!" Glitch nodded.

"But she is the one who sent us here." Cain frowned, clearly not seeing how Glenda would be able to help. She had advised them to go see the wizard.

"Well, hello again." Glenda smiled sweetly.

"Oh, do you know a way to get us home now?" DG asked her, hoping that she would say yes.

"Why, you could have gone home any time you wanted!" she replied.

"Wait, what?!" They cried out.

"Why didn't you tell us before?!"

"Yeah! Before all this trip?!"

"Would had been nice."

"Why, you wouldn't have believed me if I had told you all. You all had to figure it out yourselves." Glenda smiled, not faced by their anger at all.

"Umm, we learn new techniques on how to kill witches." Glitch chirped.

"Alternate reality." Raw added.

"You loose one heart but you gain another." Cain muttered, reaching for Glitch's hand.

"Most important, there will be no place like home." DG stated firmly.

"Yes, now you can go home whenever you want." Glenda laughed merrily.

"Alright, then. How do we go home?" DG prodded.

"Tap your heals three times, close your eyes and think 'there is no place like home'."

DG quickly tapped her heels and closed her eyes. She held Raw's hand in her left and Glitch's hand with her right. Glitch held unto Cain's hand. The four closed their eyes and thought...

There is no place like home...there is no place like home...

* * *

Raw groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and was welcomed with a happy Kalm. Kalm grinned and hugged Raw tightly.

* * *

DG opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room.

"You have to be careful, DG."

DG turned and there sat Azkadellia.

"Sis!" DG quickly threw herself into Azkadellia's arms and hugged her.

"You have no idea what happened to me and the others." DG started, before realizing that she was alone in her room.

"Where are they?!" She tried to stand up but Azkadellia pushed her back down.

"They are alright, they are resting as well. All of you gave us a big fright." Azkadellia scolded her, but then smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, what was it that happened to you?"

"Oh! Well, there was this tornado and..."

* * *

Glitch groaned and snuggled deeper into the warmth next to him.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Glitch grinned, but didn't open his eyes.

"Did we dream the whole thing?" Glitch asked, his question muffled by Cain's chest.

"Well, I am pretty sure it is not normal for four people to have the same dream." Cain mused.

"You've seen DG and Raw?" Glitch pulled back and looked at Cain.

"Yes, I was actually beginning to worry. We had all woken up already, except you." Cain frowned.

"Oh, but we are home, right?" Glitch frowned, and looked around.

"We are home, Glitch, we are home." Cain nodded, pulling Glitch back down. Glitch laughed, their lips meeting in a kiss and all was once again, right in the world.

* * *

The End.

Hmm, how was that? Wacky, I know, but I had fun writing it! Lol, hope you all liked it! Ta!


End file.
